Flare Sorrow
Origin Flare Sorrow (aka 42Savage) has been a Gamefaqs user since April 5th, 2015. Flare has been a Veteran for a while now, but will reach Legend status in good time. Flare is mainly known for his arguments with other users, getting into these arguments due to his conflicting opinions with the users of the Fates board. Flare was introduced to Fire Emblem by Awakening, as many were. He played through that game, and used to claim it as his favorite game of all time. He eventually went on to play the other Fire Emblem games, starting by buying Fire Emblem for the GBA on the Wii U eShop. He hasn't finished it yet, but has played Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones and beaten it. He is extremely close to beating Radiant Dawn (which he played out of order with Path of Radiance after RD). He was introduced to Fates during the first direct where it was shown, but wasn't attracted to it until the April Fools Direct. in which later his account was born. Flare's done many things worthy of attention during his (albeit short) time on the Fates board, the most iconic include (but aren't limited to) putting huge work into exposing Endgame as a lolicon and making people like Camilla, -his "waifu"- more. When he's not arguing, he's actually pretty nice. He brandishes a brash and rude demeanor when arguing, but is more calm and cool when not arguing. Likes # Joshua and Ephraim from Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones # Shinon from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn # Camilla from Fire Emblem: Fates Conquest # Arguing # Creating OCs Dislikes # Takumi # People with bad taste # All of the children of Fates # Endgame # Lucina and Azura Quotes # "Call me a prison rapist, because I own your a**." -Flare Sorrow to Endgame when Flare called Endgame out on always running from him. # More like you forgot your place on these boards, chucklenut. -Flare Sorrow to Latino King during a time when they didn't like each other. # "Endgame: I'm not a lolicon! Flare: Why the f*** you lying? Why you always lying? Mmmm oh my god, stop f***ing lying!" -Flare's jab at Endgame's constant denial at being a lolicon. # Felicia's the type of b***h to throw up on your d*** and then say 'Sorry, Master! -Flare's jab at Fire Emblem Fates Meido Felicia. # "You're playing Flare's Game now!" # We get it, you're salty cause I beat your ass. # DAMN FUCKING STRAIGHT (In response to, "Oreos are terrible. Chips Ahoy is the superior cookie.") # bruh why am I laughing so hard. This is the guy why talks s*** about me, everyone. A pedophile who likes 15 year old girls panties. I don't know how low you'll go, so I'll refrain from posting pictures of my underwear. (to Endgame) # I probably don't, and I'm sure as hell not going to sit here and act like I do. Trivia # Flare also roams around YouTube, under the alias "Flare S. #RoyBoyz". # Flare seems to take an unnatural hatred towards lolicons, with very few exceptions. With his work against Endgame in concern with lolis, he also happens to dislike them. # Flare also likes different anime, and has a great love for "One-Punch Man". # Flare claims himself to be the Shinon of any Fire Emblem Boards. # Flare is of the African American race. # Flare has claimed the Holy Weapon, Mjolnir and his sword, Raijiniri as his personal weapons. Category:GameFAQs User Category:Team Mavitar Category:Sub-Human Hunter's Guild